Follow Me Down
by j.k butler
Summary: one shot maybe more if i get reviews A/H A/U


**a/n i would like to mention that this story is very confusing and weird.**

**although i wouldnt do this normaly ill explain whats going to happen in short and what i have done**

**1st thing you should know is i brought alice and tarrants ages down to about 15/16 ish give or take a year**

**2nd is that it is really really really compleatly (sorry for the spelling) A/U i have made underland almost like a small town ie whakatane in New Zealand**

**3rd if you get confusedreview i hope i have helped.**

Follow me down

Alice Kingsleigh didn't like sleep very much. She always had the same dream. About the memory of how she left home_._

_Alice walked up the long driveway of the Hightopps. Her flowing golden hair__ was bouncing with every step she took. Her mind was racing. _

'_How do I tell Tarrant I am leaving him to fend for himself? I had promised that I would never go and we would be best friends forever.' She giggled at the corniness of "B.F.F's". _

_Alice's mossy green eyes were filled with worry and sorrow. She wore a green t-shirt that was similar in colouring to the grass at her feet. And paint stained overalls with one of the shoulders tied up because one of the boys found it funny to cut off one of the straps when she wasn't looking._

_Tarrant was waiting for her outside. He smiled at the sight of her and ran to hug her. That smile was so big you could see the gap between his teeth. His unruly hair was like a halo around his head. His emerald green eyes were sparkling._

_He shouted "Alice!" as he pulled her into an embrace. "Alice. What's wrong? Has Hamish started bullying you again?" Tarrant's eyes flared with gold flecks "If he has I'll-"_

_Alice cut him off, "I'm moving Hatter, moving from Underland to London." She sobbed into his shoulder. Tarrant just pulled her close and patted her hair, not knowing what to do. _

"_How long?" Tarrant asked into her hair "How long do we have?"_

'_Quick and easy,' she thought. 'Like a band aid.' She sobbed again. "I go in two days."_

"_I'll miss you so much Ali." Tarrant whispered. "I don't want you to go." 'God I'm going to miss these blonde locks. I'm going to miss her "muchness". I will miss HER!' He sobbed to himself. _

"_Tell you what. I'll come back." She could see the doubt in his eyes. "I'll come back for this." She smiled as she took off her necklace that her grandmother had given her and placed it in his closed fist. He was shocked to the core._

"_Ali I can't take this,__" Tarrant whispered. "You shouldn't give this to me." _

"_I shouldn't, but I want too." She whispered softly. _

"_I'll give you something to then." He glanced quickly at his bag and took out a thimble. It was his lucky thimble. He always had it on him._

"_Tarrant, I won't take this I just wont." Alice smiled softly._

"_Oh Ali I'll miss you so__," Tarrant pulled her into a hug._

_She turned slowly__, pausing. "I will miss you my dear Hatter." Alice kissed Tarrant's cheek—_

"Alice! Wake up!" Alice Kingsleigh mother, Helen, shouted at her. Alice unstuck her legs that were stuck together and looked out the window at her home town. It was the same as ever; the same corner shop where she and Tarrant would get ice blocks in the middle of summer, the same school with green and blue uniform.

Stayne stood outside the old home. He had changed so much. The past few years had changed his ebony hair to a yellowy white blonde; it was so obviously bleached. Stayne's dark orbs looked over to the car that was coming up the short driveway.

"Hello Alice," Stayne said politely. "Aunty Helen. Mum told me to bring Alice's old dresser over for her to use."

"Thanks Stayne!" Alice smiled. "Is Tarrant still living in the next street over?"

"No. He's three doors down at thirteen." Stayne smiled sadistically.

Alice smiled and ran. "I'll see you soon Stayne, you too, mother!"

Her knee length skirt flowed with the wind. Alice wondered to herself. 'If Tarrant would still be her hatter or has he changed for the worse.'

"Iracebeth, don't be like this!" Tarrant pleaded. The auburn haired woman stopped in her tracks. Her head was a little to big for her petite body. Her eyes blazed in anger. "Iracebeth please." He begged.

"No. Why won't you tell me why you wear that stupid locket!" Iracebeth shouted. Her rage was wearing at her face.

"It's not stupid! Its one of my most prized processions and I guess you don't understand that! So you can give me that ring back AND ILL GIVE IT TO SOME ONE WHO WANTS IT!" Tarrant screamed in rage. His madness was burning in his eyes. Her eyes flamed back at him. She through the ring back him. "IRACEBETH, you are as cold as the ninth shade of hell." Tarrant cried.

She stalked back to her car to open her door. "No Tarrant you're a selfish pig!" Iracebeth screamed like a little girl not getting her toy from the toy store. She was gone.

Alice slowly crept into sight and whispered. "Hatter?" Tarrant looked up slow as if she was a figment of his day dream.

"Alice is it really you?" Tarrant spoke, pained. "Or am I dreaming?"

Alice smiled softly. "Yes my dear Hatter I am here."

"Did you just see that?" he asked. Alice nodded slowly. Tarrant sunk to his knees. Alice followed him down. She hugged him as he wept softly.

"It's ok Tarrant. I'm here, I'm here" Alice comforted him while patting his back. "I'm not going this time, I'm staying." He smiled softly.


End file.
